Before The Attack
by TimeToFreakOut
Summary: TFA. Megatron want something that only Jazz can give him and Megatron will take it, whether he likes it or not.


Title: Before the Attack  
>Pairing: MegatronJazz  
>World: Transformers Animated<br>Disclaimer: Hasbro  
>Warnings: Slash, Mechmech  
>Summary: This is a tell about how Jazz from normal mech transforms to a werewolf.<p>

Jazz was a normal mech, with his own house and job. Jazz had friends and family, he was the second eldest of six siblings so he had moved out to get his own place, so what could go wrong?

Jazz was in his house for the evening to get some energon form a hard day at work, Jazz then just chilled in his beth, until he heard a howl and a scream, "No!", Jazz hurried up from the beth to look out from his window and didn't like what he sees, mech and femmes running, screaming and crying, from the werewolf's.

Jazz runs to the door, but before he get to it, it opened itself… then a big shadow appear with crimson optic, Jazz stopped, "Who are you!", Jazz demanded, the shadow showed it fangs in a smirk, the shadow came closer to Jazz, "A werewolf!", Jazz gasped when the shadow came into the light in his house, the biggest wolf Jazz have ever seen with cray, black and red armor.

"What do ya want?", Jazz tried not to tremble before the wolf, the wolf only smiled and purred, then Jazz got uncomfortable around the wolf whom now was circled around him, "What are ya doing?", Jazz got a little annoyed and a bad feeling.

The wolf didn't stop circling Jazz, "I'm just taking in your fame… Jazz", the dark voice from the wolf purred, that gave Jazz the chill down his fame.

Then the wolf stopped in front of Jazz and lowed himself to optic level with Jazz, "Jazz… ", purred the wolf, "… I've been watching you for a long time", Jazz backed away from the wolf, whom just followed him till Jazz hid the wall, "Ya been watching… meh?", asked Jazz in disbelieve.

"Why?", Jazz demand yet a little afraid to ask, but he was curious, why would a wolf been watching him? The wolf smile got wider that caused him to bared his fang to Jazz, "Well you see, my lovely mech", lovely? Now Jazz thought that the wolf must had eaten a poisoned rabbit or something like a malfunction.

"I was hunting in the woods when I heard someone singing… And got curious", the wolf came closer to Jazz, "I ended at the energon-fall and guess what I saw?", the wolf purred in Jazz audio, not waiting for an answer, "I saw you, my dear".

Jazz optic wide, it wasn't the first time he had been at the energon-fall but sometimes he… "You were taking a bath in the fall… armor less or in another word… naked", purred the wolf and licked his lips, Jazz made a gasp when the wolf forced a knee between Jazz legs.

"Wah! What are ya doing man!", Jazz start to freak out, try to stop the wolf hands to get to his aft, then the wolf snuggled into Jazz neck and sniffed in his scent, "Your so beautiful and you smell even better close to me", purred the wolf.

"My soon-to-be mate", there was Jazz 'wake up call', "What! Ya mate!", Jazz began to struggle, "Ya malfunctioning wolf!", unfortunately the wolf had a strong grip on Jazz, he couldn't even push the wolf a little, the wolf growled a bit irritated, "the name is not 'wolf' it's Megatron my dear", Megatron licked Jazz neck cables… slowly.

"Slag no, I don't want this!", Jazz tried to avoid Megatron' glossa but made a little sob when he couldn't do much to avoid the wolf and that only made Megatron more excited and aroused, Megatron fund a sensitive neck cable and start to lick and suck it that made Jazz fight a moan of discomfort and pleasure.

Then the wolf servos were everywhere on Jazz fame and Jazz start to heat up, "S-stop… please", Megatron purred pleased, "You beg so nicely", Megatron servo grab Jazz cod piece and tried to find the hidden seam to open him up, "Slag no!", Jazz struggled with more strength now and that took Megatron by surprise but he was more powerful then Jazz and soon Megatron had Jazz servos spinned over his helmet with one servo.

Soon Megatron found what he was looking for and with a hiss Jazz panel retracted to expose his slightly lubricated port, "Stop… please!", Jazz tried to avoid the unwelcoming digit, "I don't want this! Please… stop!", Jazz optics pleaded Megatron to stop, but he didn't, he was too aroused and was so obsessed to get this mech to be his.

Megatron forced a kiss upon Jazz while he thrust the digit in his port, Jazz screamed into the kiss. Megatron broke the kiss in surprise, "Your untouched!", Jazz whimpered with fuel leaking from his optics, no one knew that he was untouched course he waited for his spark-mate to come but now it was going to be taking by this wolf.

Megatron smiled pleasantly and purred, "What a surprise", Megatron licked some of the fuel from Jazz faceplate, "Now I know that you only will belong to me, my dear".

Jazz could feel the digit circled the rim of his port again, "P-please stop… it hurts", the digit thrust slowly in, "Hush, relax little one, soon you will only feel the pleasure from my touch", Megatron purred in Jazz audio, Jazz shivered at that.

Megatron thrust the digit the hole way in Jazz port, "relax", whispered Megatron and started to thrust the digit in and out in a slow motion, Jazz moaned in discomfort and struggled to get the digit out, "Hngh… please… AH… stop!", Megatron only speeded the trusted digit.

Soon Jazz began to moan unwilling pleasure and Megatron was pleased and added a digit, "H-hurts!", whimpered Jazz and bite his lips to prevent the moan and whimper to escape, "this is nothing compere for what I have in store for you, little one", Megatron smirked at Jazz.

"What ya have in store for meh?", Jazz was confused what did the wolf mean by that? Megatron looked down same did Jazz, with a hiss Megatron' cod piece retracted and a huge erect spike came to view.

Jazz froze at the sight of the spike, "now that your untouched, I have to prepare you for this one", Megatron stroked his spike and it started to leak with his transfluid.

"Ya can't be serious, 'that' will tear meh apart!", said Jazz serious and pointed with his head at Megatron' spike, Megatron caress Jazz cheek, "Hush, you will moan in pleasure my name when you have get used to it", then Megatron claimed Jazz lips, "Mngh!", but Jazz hole his lips tight when Megatron tried to get permission with licks and bites, then Megatron yet again added a digit in Jazz port, that made Jazz gasp in surprise and Megatron took advantage of that and trust his glossa in Jazz mouth.

Megatron purred into Jazz mouth, while he trust three digit in Jazz port to produce more lubricate for what to come, Megatron broke the kiss to see Jazz pant heavily, optic a little dim from the arousal, Megatron could no longer stand it, he was so aroused from this little mech.

Megatron took his digit out and looked at them, "Mh, I think you're ready, my dear", purred Megatron and made a show by licking his digit in front of Jazz whom just closed his optic from the scene.

"No… please STOP!", Jazz struggled to avoid the throbbing spike when Megatron tried to take him, Megatron gets impatient and with his free servo he got a hold of Jazz hip and positioned him over his spike, "in a breem you will only belong to, little one", purred Megatron and thrust the hole spike in Jazz port.

"H-hurts!", Jazz bucked his back from the entry of the spike so his chassis touched Megatron.

Megatron growled from the sensations from his spike buried in the little mech tight port, Megatron let Jazz adjust to his spike, Megatron tried to comfort Jazz by licking his neck cables, then slowly move his spike out of the port only when the tip was in the port he would thrust back in again.

When Jazz whimper turns to moan Megatron start to thrust faster and harder, "AH… hngh… no!", Jazz couldn't stop the moan and the unwilling pleasure was overwhelming him.

"Geh… I'm soon there, my dear", panted Megatron, his overload was close, by the all spark the little mech was tight and so aroused to frag, with his moan and whimper, thought Megatron while lick Jazz cheek.

Jazz overheated as he was could feel his overload near, "Please… I can't take this a-anymore!", Megatron purred at Jazz and claimed his lips, "Don't worry, my dear", growled Megatron in the kiss, "this is just the beginning", Megatron was now in need for release.

Megatron start to thrust harder and faster, his so close to his overload, Jazz moan louder so lost in the pleasure.

With a howl Megatron released his transfluied in Jazz while Jazz scream Megatron name in poor bliss, then Megatron collapsed on Jazz against the wall.

Few astroseconds Megatron got some strength back and pulled himself from Jazz who badly could keep himself awake, "recharger, my dear", purred Megatron, "you need it", then Jazz did something uninspected, he snuggled into the wolf and soon enough Jazz offline into recharger.

Megatron got a little surprised by the sudden snuggle but didn't dislike it, he soon stood up with Jazz in his arms, when he got out of the house he howled at the others, then disappeared into the dark.

When the werewolf finally disappeared back from where the frag they came from, everyone tried to get some control of the situation, find out who was wounded or missed, but to everyone shock, only one mech was missing… Jazz.


End file.
